


Atropos

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Corrin, Fluff, Gen, Lots of Headcanon Stuff Because No One Can Stop Me, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT3, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Retainers, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, uhhhhhh religious undertones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: C-support with Hana is rough on Corrin, but she's got two retainers who love her more than anything (and she loves them in return)There's really not all that much plot it's just Kaze, Jakob, and Corrin all being best friends bc Jakob and Kaze having no support logs is a crime shame and I had to take matters into my own hands





	Atropos

Corrin is much too kind, and Kaze knows it. Too accepting and willing to allow others to hurt her in order to avoid a confrontation. He's had to explain that no, people yelling at you is not a good way to start a friendship more times than he can count on his fingers.

  
So when he cannot find her and none of her siblings know where she is, he knows something is  _wrong._

  
He finds her in her tree. Not in the actual tree house, but in the branches. She seems to be all cried out by the time he gets up there, but there are still tear tracks on her cheeks and her breathing hasn't evened out yet.

  
Kaze sits down in front of her on the branch she's straddling, silently thanking Lilith for creating such an abnormally strong tree. "Lady Corrin."

  
She takes a deep breath. "Kaze, you know you don't have to use the title."

  
"... _Corrin_." he responds, trying to pack in about five different questions into the one word. _Are you okay_ and _who did this_  being the top two.

  
She kicks out, knocking their feet together. "I'm fine."

  
"Caring goes two ways, Corrin. Let us, let me care about you." Kaze says. His voice is soft, not at all betraying the anger boiling in his chest. Someone owes the princess an apology. Whoever it is was lucky he had cooking duty, or he would've made them pay then and there.

  
"It's... it's a lot of things. I'm just really stressed about being the leader even though there are people so much more experienced who could and then H-- I ran into one of the others and tried to make conversation and they weren't amicable." Corrin skirts around the issue with the grace of someone who spent her childhood sneaking visits with her siblings and sneaking out with not-yet knights. Which, is to say, beautifully.

  
"Weren't amicable is a very kind way of saying they made you cry." Kaze is hesitant to touch her, but he reaches over anyway and wipes away the tears. Her smudgey make up is a lost cause at this point, but he does get most of it off. "What did they say?" Asking who directly wouldn't work, not with Corrin. But he might be able to figure it our from context clues.

  
"They just. Reminded me that even though I don't remember it I had a family here in Hoshido and I left them. I _hurt_ them, Kaze." She won't meet his eyes, and bites down on her bottom lip the moment she's done speaking.

  
_Guilt_.

  
"You were _kidnapped_. You were a child, Corrin." He is aware there are probably (definitely) better ways to word that, but he's also struggling to wrap his head around both Corrin blaming herself for being kidnapped just after her father was murdered in front of her, and someone else doing the same.

  
(He knows it's hypocritical for him to feel guilty that he failed to save her that day too, given that he is only a few scant years older than her. He was a child as well)

  
Corrin just shrugs, and makes a face. Like she's trying to smile but her face doesn't want to cooperate. "I forgot about them."

  
Kaze sighs. "Must I reiterate you were a child, and that blocking out trauma is not at all uncommon."

  
"My family wasn't a--"

  
"Watching your father die before getting abducted would count as a trauma." He isn't fond of interrupting his liege (in fact he's almost entirely against it), but she needs to be stopped before she spirals even further into self loathing.

  
Her eyes fill with tears a moment before she shifts forward and yanks Kaze into a hug, effectively hiding her face in his shoulder. It's clearly just so he doesn't have to watch her cry, but he thinks feeling her sobs might be worse than the visual.  
He knows he should say something, comforting words or reassurance, but he has never been good with that sort of thing. Instead he returns her embrace and wonders if this is also a type of "protecting". If this is part of his oath as her retainer, written in code or between the lines of the typical retainer duties.

  
"Sakura cried for me." She says, "I-- I didn't even _know_."

  
_Oh. So_ that's _how it is._

  
That, combined with his previous thoughts on being her retainer and protecting her, lead to Kaze connecting the dots. Which one of Sakura's retainers then? If they felt the need to have a word with Corrin clearly he should repay the favor. To them, not Sakura. Kaze knows she would never ask either if them to hurt Corrin.

  
Now, how to get the point across...

  
Kaze lets Corrin cry herself out again as he goes over the many options. If anything, his liege being in tears again fuels his anger. He doesn't notice that his gentle hold on Corrin tightened until she expressed discomfort.

  
"Kaze," Corrin wriggles her hips, "Your hands."

  
He instantly flattens his hands, fingers stiff and achey from clutching Corrin. "My apologies, Lady Corrin."

  
"Don't worry. Probably hurt you more than me with the armor." Her laughter is a welcome sound. "Who had cooking duty? Can you grab us some food so I don't have to face everybody with. My face. Like this."

  
Her want to change the subject doesn't surprise him, but the suddeness of it gives him a bit of whiplash. "What?"

  
"Cooking duty. Getting us food so no one has to see my face." She reiterates.

  
"I did. Have cooking duty, I mean." He draws Corrin away from her hiding spot between his shoulder and neck, inspecting her face. "You don't look that bad."

  
" _That bad_?" She repeats, grinning.

  
She doesn't look like a princess or a war leader when she smiles. She looks like... poetry brought to life. Like she's just Corrin, a girl with a bleeding heart and quiet strength. Like every silly love story Sakura has recommended he read.

  
Kaze smiles in return. Happiness is a dangerous emotion for a ninja, but he finds when it's shared with Corrin it's worth the risk.

  
She wipes her eyes much rougher than he did, leaving red streaks on her cheeks. "Okay. Dinner? You wanna eat in my room? Maybe invite Jakob too?"

  
Kaze knows it's selfish to want Corrin all to himself, so if inviting Jakob pleases her,  _fine_. He gets to his feet and helps Corrin up as well. "I will get three dishes just in case."

  
She leans forward, wrapping him in one more hug before they part ways. "I'll ask Jakob to make the tea, don't worry." She promises.

  
Kaze laughs, and her shoulders straighten up with pride. She's always so excited to be able to make him show emotion (despite the fact it would be much more impressive to get his twin to laugh). Her hands twitch like she wants to hug him again, and he's tempted to let her do so.

  
She decides against it after a moment, and semi-carefully swings down onto the grass. As one if her favoured hiding spots, she's better than getting down than he is. More graceful. It's not something he's used to, being a ninja and all.

  
He waits until he can hear Corrin talking with Jakob, and then makes his way to the mess hall. Sure enough, there's still leftovers. If she weren't expecting him immediately he'd want to make something fresh, but reheating it takes longer than he'd like as is. Corrin bounces back from her rare moments of emotional fragility quickly, but she shouldn't have to do it alone. Or. Without him, actually. She does have her dear butler, and her ice mage maid, although Kaze is fairly certain Felicia is out with Kaden at the moment.

  
Jakob is fretting over the way Corrin sorts her books and she's sitting on the floor next to him, out of her armor and one hand outstretched to hold his when Kaze arrives. He wonders if they were holding hands before Jakob decided to sort the bookcase, meaning he pulled her over there, or if he started that and she sought affection afterwards.

  
Her sharp crimson gaze finds him the moment he comes into view, expression softening when she realizes it's him (with food too). "Kaze!" She greets cheerfully.

  
Jakob's greeting is much more subdued, simply nodding in his direction while Corrin gets to her feet. She doesn't really need his hand to do so, but he helps her up anyway.

  
It's always strange for Kaze to watch Jakob and Corrin interact. Where he is cold and callous with (almost) everyone else, he's careful, gentle, with Corrin.

  
"I appreciate you bringing our Lady food." Thank you for comforting her.

  
Kaze nods as he sets the plates down. Corrin's table is a bit small for three people, but that doesn't bother any of the trio. They eat in relative silence, interrupted only by "compliments to the chef" which Corrin punctuated with a wink, and Jakob with a wry smile. Kaze made sure to repay the favor by reminding Jakob of his exceptional tea skills.

  
None of them move away from the table when the food is finished, although Jakob stacks the bowls and utensils for later before relaxing again. Well, as relaxed as he can get. Kaze has only seen him truly at ease when he's sleeping (something he does like to indulge in. Kaze has found him napping while Corrin pours over maps and inventory logs multiple times).

  
Jakob settles back down with another cup of tea, waiting.

  
Corrin takes a slow sip of her own tea, procrastinating.

  
Jakob's eyes narrow and Corrin glances away.

  
Kaze watches them with an amused smile. He's the ninja, and yet these ridiculous Nohrians are both more prone to silent communication. They do the same thing when fighting together, although it usually involves more sharp hand motions than subtle changes in expression.

  
"You could use words. We are not being monitored." Kaze finally says, the teasing edge almost imperceptible. If they didn't know him as well as they (both) do, they wouldn't pick up on it. Kaze never really planned on forming a friendship with Jakob, but it was inevitable with them being Corrin's retainers.

  
Jakob laughs, at least. Corrin sends him a mock glare. "Would you like to explain our Lady's state then?" He asks, motioning for Kaze to continue.

  
"Someone guilt tripped her for being kidnapped."

  
Jakob's upper lip pulls back into a snarl, while Corrin argues. "It wasn't--"

  
"Corrin, did they not say you were at fault for Sakura missing you?"

  
She shifts uncomfortably, "Yes." It's reassuring that telling Kaze the truth is higher on her priority list than protecting one of Sakura's retainers from his wrath. To Kaze, at least. Probably to Jakob as well.

  
The butler's hands curl into fists, his anger almost palpable. " _Excuse me?_ "

  
Corrin flinches, and Jakob instantly relaxes his stance. Kaze has to give him credit for shoving down his anger to comfort Corrin. It's easy for him, but he was trained to do that. Jakob just does it because he cares about Corrin above anything else.

  
(Kaze knows later, when Corrin is asleep, they'll have to have a discussion about what to do. Neither of them are a turn the other cheek sort of person when Corrin is involved)

  
He reaches out for her with a calculated gentleness. "I apologize."

  
Corrin accepts his hand with a sigh, scootching her chair closer in order to lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm just... exhausted by everything. They want me to lead them even though I'm the definition of a sheltered princess and knowing some of them resent me isn't comforting at all. If I make a mistake they'll just take it as confirmation that I'm terrible."

  
Corrin has nightmares about that. Of someone in the main group being killed and of being thrown back in her room in Nohr, the walls closing in around her. After having a taste of freedom confinement is all the more terrifying.

  
Kaze has only known Free Corrin, their first meeting composed of a fight and Corrin literally throwing herself in front of an attack meant to kill him, an enemy ninja, because she knew in her right it was the right thing to do.

  
Jakob knew her before that, when she was a naive hopeful who saved injured "birds" and gave the worst help her complete and utter faith. Who stayed sweet and friendly and caring despite being locked away and sometimes going weeks without seeing her family.

  
"Do you want our opinions or are you simply airing your woes?" Jakob asks, motioning for Kaze to get her more tea. To do it himself he'd have to move, and that is simply unacceptable when Corrin is resting on him.

  
"I hate that phrase, but yeah." She answers.

  
He accepts it without protest, despite his urge to comfort her. "Then by all means, Lady Corrin."

  
She hums, twisting in her seat and reaching over the arm rests to snake her arms around him. She presses her face into the shoulder she was resting on, and although it doesn't look comfortable, Corrin has never been one to really mind as long as she's getting affection.

  
Kaze has always thought that being uncomfortable sort of defeats the purpose of seeking out affection, but he's never had to really go without. Being a twin meant that from birth his (very slightly) older brother has always been there for him. Now, in adulthood and specifically after their father died, a rift formed, but they still eat together, spar together.

  
The ninja glances sharply at Jakob and makes a motion towards the bed, waiting until he nods assent to stand up and offer Corrin his hands. "You should lay down."

  
Corrin's lips tilt up, mischievous, "What're you gonna do, carry me? I'm pretty heavy, Kaze, I don't kn-- OH."

  
Surely she didn't expect him to leave that challenger untested.

  
Now safety thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Corrin grumbles about it being no fair that he's so fast. Kaze isn't sure if he should take it as a compliment, but he does anyway. He flips her onto the bed, careful to keep one hand on the back of her neck so she doesn't fall wrong and hurt herself.

  
Although, maybe he should've risked that minor injury, because that leaves him essentially leaning over her, almost nose to nose with her blushing and smiling face. Her eyes crinkle at the corners when she smiles so wide. Red has never been an especially pretty color to Kaze, always reminding him of blood. Her eyes are different.

  
She reaches one hand up, cupping his cheek. "I stand corrected." She giggles, warmth spilling out of every syllable.

  
It's unfair. It's so, _so_ unfair, for someone to look at him like that and make him think about love and how he would do anything for her. She is a cruel liege.

  
Jakob is laughing now, although it's not a malicious sound. Kaze can hear him moving things around, probably setting the dishes in the sink. He's still not sure how Lilith managed to conjure up a full bathroom and kitchenette along with the bedroom with one Dragon Vein. 

  
Kaze manages to reign himself in by the time Jakob settles onto the far side of the bed. Corrin curls against his side the moment he lays down, although she doesn't let go of Kaze. "Come on, lay with us. After all that good food I'm sleepy." 

Kaze sighs. He has things to do. Parameters to secure. Brothers to talk to.

  
But Jakob is smiling and Corrin is doing that thing where she's not going to cry but she looks like she _could_ , and Kaze has never been especially good at saying no to them.

  
So he removes the various knives on his person and gets comfy on Corrin's free side, squeezing a hand between her and Jakob to rest over her stomach. She makes a rumbling noise deep in her throat, content to fall asleep between her two retainers.

  
That, paired with the pointed ears, make Kaze wonder how the Nohrians kept her heritage from her for so long. She must've at least known that something about her was different.

  
Unable to come up with anything himself, he asks Jakob, "How did they explain the ears?"

  
The butler's expression changes, however minutely when he glances away from Corrin. "Hm?"

  
"How did they convince Corrin her ears are..." Normal seems too harsh.

  
"Oh." His eyes flicker. "I believe they said something along the lines of it not being all that uncommon. Because our Lady had such a small group of friends, she believed them."

  
Kaze hums thoughtfully. "What was it like? In the fortress?"

  
"For myself or Corrin?"

  
"Either. Both."

  
He falls short a moment, moving to trace the tip of her ear. She twitches, but Felicia says she's always been a heavy sleeper. "It was difficult for me, at first. I was nobleborn, abandoned. As you know, I am not... charming." He says it like a curse. "No one was willing to teach me the right way. I was assigned to the fortress as a punishment. Even then, they were thinking of throwing me out."

  
Kaze reaches out, carefully brushing his fingers over Jakob's. They aren't affectionate with each other like they are with Corrin, but he looked pained and if Kaze can provide him comfort he will.

  
Jakob laces their fingers together, not quite a hand hold but almost. Their joined hands settle onto Corrin's shoulder and Jakob continues, "I've never heard of a royal who's retainers have all had their lives saved by their liege before. Nor one who has quite so many retainers."

  
Kaze grins. "Our Lady is hardly average."

  
"She's always been this way." Jakob looks like he's swallowing back the urge to praise her until the sun comes back up. To greet her sleepy good morning with bars detailing her magnificence.

  
Kaze chuckles at the thought, and Jakob narrows his eyes, "What is so amusing?"

  
"Nothing. I just... I do not pry into the other retainers business, but I'm fairly certain Kagero and Saizo don't share Lord Ryoma's bed."

  
"I don't know if they'd fit. The crown prince is quite a bit bigger than our Corrin. Now, Lord Takumi and Hinata. They most _certainly_ share a bed. Takumi is touchy."

  
"And how do you know that?" Kaze doesn't try to hide the curiosity in his voice. Surely Jakob as never cuddled Takumi.

  
Jakob snorts. "When Lady Corrin invites him over that's all they do, cuddle and discuss battle plans. Lady Corrin has asked him to train her with the bow, although she is quite proficient herself, but he seems uninterested in more training."

  
Jakob puts an odd emphasis on more, prompting Kaze to ask, "Has he trained with you?"

  
" _Has he._.. I wouldn't have considered it if Lady Corrin did not insist but..."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this w my own two hands and I still don't know if it's platonic or romantic or pre-ot3 lmao 
> 
> I told myself I'd finish all three routes before dipping my toes into the sea of fanfictions. I finished Hoshido like last week and I'm only halfway thru conquest but my Corrin definitely cried after the Hana C-support and I needed to write this. For reasons. 
> 
> (Fluffy reasons. As if I ever write things that don't involve fluff) 
> 
> This same Hoshido route Corrin ended up married to Kaze and let me just say,, dark blue haired Midori and Kaze green Kana are cute and I love them But silver haired Midori + green Kana & Dwyer would be Extremely cute 
> 
> anyways I love these kiddos thanks for reading 
> 
> *Title is for Atropos, one of the Three Fates!! It's a reference to Corrin being referred to as the Crux of Fate in the end credits and to my own hcs with the Camilla, Elise, and Corrin. Corrin connects with Atropos, Camilla with Clotho, and Elise with Lachesis. I will maybe (probably) write two more for Them, although obvi not in a Birthright timeline :3c


End file.
